Dawn of a champion
by SuddenEnd
Summary: Join Jace a thirteen year old boy on his journey to become the ultimate champion of the Kanto region,he is faced with challenges that threaten to take him off the rooted path that he has chosen will he ever attain his goal to become champion and defeat the pokemon that threatens to destroy the human race only time will tell.
1. Rise of a fiery star

**Hey everybody SuddenEnd here with a new fanfic,I was somehow inspired to go back and play pokemon FireRed and thought hey why not right my journey as a fanfic so here we are I hope you enjoy reading this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon just the characters I made up in this Fanfiction.**

The darkness was accompanied by a vibrant wind which rustled the leaves of the Pallet Town oak wood trees.Pokemon lay in rest in their respective areas with their young cuddled up close to keep them warm and safe.

Amongst the buildings of Pallet Town a certain Lab stood out from the rest,it was larger and took up more space then most,inside an elderly but yet energetic old man with grey hair,tanned brown skin and a lab coat was ruffling through his equipment in search of something.

"Oh where are they I know,they were here.hm?!"The man looked behind him as he heard a loud "clang" come from behind a bookshelf "Hello is anyone there?" The professor walked in the direction where the sound originated,he wondered in the room which was dimmly lit "Wait why are my..." the man was cut off by a sudden creature which sprung from the ground and onto his chest.

The professor shone the light from a torch on the creature,"Squirtle what are you doing up and out of your pokeball?" He asked rhetorically as the blue turtle like creature released its grip from his shirt and looked him dead in the eye "Squir-rrr-tell" it responded frantically as a small ball of fire was shot towards the two.

The projectile hit Squirtle sqaure on the back of it's shell and it yelped as it got off the professor and ran around frantically and screaming incessively as the figure which shot the projectile came into the light,"Char-char-mander" Charmander exclaimed as if lecturing the still frightened Squirtle.

Squirtle calmed down and stopped running around,before it started shouting at the Charmander opposite itself and the professor,the professor watched them in wonder as he got back onto his feet.He began to chuckle both Charmander and Squirtle looked at him suprised at the sudden change of atmosphere.

"You two are going to make a trainer happy one day"the professor said as he patted both the pokemon,tomorrow is finally the day that one of you is chosen to accompany your trainer on a journey and get stronger "You should both go back to your pokeballs you have a big day tomorrow"the two pokemon looked at his warm smile and gave into his sincere embrace as they ran along back in the direction they had came.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun slowly rose over the town,it's rays stretching far and wide as it shared it's warmth with all of the Kanto region."R-rring!" an alarm went off signifying the start of the day for Jace.

Jace slowly crept out of his blankets he wasn't much of a morning person heck normally he would sleep till midday but today he had to make an exception because today was the day he got his first pokemon from Professor Oak.

It was still very early and Jace made sure to set his alarm for 5:30am so he would be extra early for his meet and greet with Professor Oak,Jace walked down the stairs still yawning off his exhaustion from the previous day.

"Hi honey is that the outfit you'll be wearing today?"a woman who was standing by the sink said while washing dishes,Jace took a moment to look himself over,he had chosen to wear some long plain brown slim fit pants,on his feet he had on white and black high-top sneakers,he also wore a plain white t-shirt with a sleeveless red jacket.

"Yeah that's right"he said as he walked down the stairs towards the kitchen table to eat the breakfast that was set there for him"Pancakes your favourite,and dont forget to eat that apple on the side too"the woman said as she wiped her hands dry on her apron "Yes mom".Jace finished eating his breakfast and sat at the table for a little while looking up at the roof.

"You know your father would be proud kiddo"Jace's mom said with glee as she walked up to his side of the table to collect the plates that were still on the table,Jace gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as his spiky red hair fell casting a grim shadow over his face.

"Don't talk about that fool when I'm around mom!"Jace almost roared,his mother slowly set the dishes into the sink filled with soupy water and pink bubbles "You know it would do you a world of good if you forgave him kiddo"Jace's mom said

"You are his son after all,and what you're doing proves just that" Jace stood up from his chair as he grabbed his backpack next to the door "Mom I love you but I only wanted to become a pokemon trainer so I could find that bastard and burn him to hell."Jace spat before he reached for the door knob and opened the door.

"He will pay for what he has done,he definitely will I swear it on my life." Jace grabbed his black and white cap and put it on,the cap hovered just above his eyes where a small streak of a tear could be seen going down his cheek and finally his chin before it produced a droplet which fell to the ground.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey Professor Oak"Jace said as he ran towards the Pokemon Lab in Pallet Town,he waved at the professor who returned the gesture along with a warm smile.Jace reached the entrance of the Lab and saw another figure next to the professor"Jace your right on time"the professor said in excitement as he drew Jace's attention away from the kid and become to himself.

They all entered the Lab together as the doors opened,the inside of the lab was amazing Jace could see technology which he had no knowledge of nor it's existence he looked around in marvel.The Lab was far from clean and organised there were research papers scattered all about,large bookshelves seperated each section of the lab.

"Today marks a monumental day for you both as you begin your journeys with your pokemon companions"Professor Oak said in a rehersed manner,Jace was now in the professors study there were papers everywhere a table was placed to the far end of the room with what seemed to be a computer not to far from them was another table with three pokeballs ontop of green pedestals they were polished and as shiny as ever they glowed from the light which illuminated them.

Professor Oak noticed Jace looking over at the pokeballs "You are an eager one Jace,that's good well go ahead choose one" Jace had a huge smile on his face which widened at every passing moment he walked over to the table and studied all three pokeballs carefully before grabbing the one which was in the center.

"This will be my pokemon partner,come out Charmander!"Jace exclaimed as he threw his pokeball up above himself the pokeball opened and a barrage of flames erupted from it a red lizard like pokemon came from the flames and fell towards Jace who caught it and hugged it affectionately.

"You and me are gonna do great things together Charmander"Jace said almost whispering his fragile ambitions to Charmander who smiled whole heartedly as he lay his head on Jace's chest.

"Now it's your turn Julie go on"Professor Oak said to the strange person who stood next to him,Jace had barely noticed her as he was to fascinated by other things in the lab.The girl with long brown hair and emerald eyes walked over to the table and picked up a pokeball without hesitation.

"Interesting choice my dear"Professor Oak rubbed his chin while contemplating an idea,the girl released her pokemon which appeared on the floor emerging from a gust of bubbles which surrounded it."Squir-rr"the pokemon said as it looked around in confusion.

Julie looked at it she knelt down on her knees and gave squirtle a good pat,which squirtle enjoyed a lot.Jace could finally see Julie as she knelt near a light in the professor's study Jace was amazed at her beauty Julie was a brunette she allowed her hair to run down her back,she had amazing olive skin which helped illuminate the room,she wore a blue coloured skirt,black shirt and a purple sleeveless jacket,on her feet she wore blue and white running shoes and long black leggings ran up her legs.

"You have chosen your pokemon good now you can both start your adventures to become the strongest trainers in the Kanto region"The professor said in excitement as he pulled out two pokedexes which he handed to the two trainers "Here are your pokedexes,you'll need them out there to identify pokemon and their types" Jace looked at the device.

XXXXXXXXX

Jace now stood at the entrance and exit of the town alongside Julie "You should stop drooling it's gross"Julie said as Jace stopped the drool on his mouth from moving down to his chin.He wiped his mouth embarassed as he was caught literally drooling over a girl not that she wasn't worth drooling over "Julie was it...um do you want to I dont know travel with me on my journey?"Jace asked.

Julie had not paid any attention to Jace before but seemed to find some interest in what he had asked as she turned to face him,a smile crept onto her face as she looked the boy down "No thanks I don't need you slowing me down"she said after she had finished inspecting Jace.

Jace was dumbfounded at her words he hated to admit it now but he liked Julie like,liked her alot even though he didn't know her all to well he wondered why she was being so cold was she always like this it was beyond him to figure that one out.

"F-fine how about a battle then"Jace suggested hesitantly "Why would I want to battle you?" Jace was not expecting her to reply to his request but gripped his cap hard and shifted it accordingly before starring Julie in the eye"So you can stop looking at me like an infant"he said with a determined look in his eyes"So I can earn your respect".

Julie started to laugh before she pulled her pokeball from it's strap "That was profound,ok tough guy let's go"Julie said with a smile on her face as she gestured for a spot outside the town.

Julie and Jace stood in a grassy plain with luscious greenery growing everywhere,some bird like pokemon could be seen flying over head Jace clenched the pokeball in his hand as he looked at his opponent who stood at a distance opposite from himself.

Jace threw his pokeball in unison with Julie they collided into each other before releasing Charmander and Squirtle who landed already prepared for the battle as they both had a fiery look and determination about them like they already had a rivalry of their own going on.

"Ladies first!"Jace said as he bowed as if he were a duke on a date with a dutchess,Julie gritted her teeth "Squirtle use tail whip" Squirtle turned it's back to Charmander and wagged it's tail at Charmander who started to become woozy momentarily.

Julie seized th opportunity "Squirtle use tackle" Squirtle charged at Charmander who was still off gaurd,it plunged it's head in Charmander's chest as Charmander flew backwards from the impact,it quickly regained it's demeanor and landed on it's feet rebounding off of the attack.

Julie looked at Jace with a smug look on her face which upset Jace who looked at his partner "You can take that right Charmander" Charmander nodded it's head reasuring it's trainer as it took a stance showing it's eagerness to get back in the fight.

"Alright no more games,Charmander use smokescreen!" Jace's Charmander released a thick layer of smoke through it's mouth covering the battlefield,Squirtle couldn't see it's opponent which worked to Jace's advantage."Charmander use scratch" Charmander roled up infront of Squirtle and used scratched at it repeatedly until it fell and Charmander vanished back into the smoke.

Julie heard Squirtle whimper as she couldn't see it "How is your Charmander doing this?"Julie asked,Jace smiled and rubbed his nose confidently "We don't see with our eyes alone"he mused as Charmander repeated it's assault on Squirtle who fell once again.

 **I hope you enjoyed that,Julie seems to be in a lot of trouble I wonder how she's going to get out of this.Drop some reviews let's see if anyone can guess what's going to happen next well until next time**


	2. Erupting Emotions

**_hey guys I know it's been a while but here is another chapter for my fanfic enjoy._**

 ** _*NB: Important announcement at the end of the chapter please read._**

"How about that Julie,see I'm an natural at this"Jace flicked at his nose with his thumb while grinning,Julie clenched her hands into a balled fist her bewilderment changed to rage in an instant.Squirtle was still immobile in the smoke uncertain of his surroundings.

Charmander did not let up on his attacks and pulled no punch as the scratches kept on landing precisely on his opponent.Julie was silent this silence was not caused by her anger or by the wails from Squirtle,Julie had been hiding something a piece of her past which haunted her every second she grew more and more fustrated by Jace and his Charmander's arrogance and sense of intitlement did he think that Julie was not a natural because she is a girl that boys are better then girls when it came to battling.

Finaly Squirtle fainted from the onslaught and fell to the ground on it's brown shell."See that Julie you stood no chance"Jace unknowingly mocking Julie and aggrevating her already infuriated mind,Jace laughed jockingly as a breeze blew past the grassland area.Julie looked directly at Jace's smug face which caused him to grimace at her once light lively green eyes now turned dark and hollow.

Julie unclenched her fists "Fine seeing as you won,and I clearly need help with this training thing I've decided that I'll travel with you"Julie said as her face returned to it's former gentle and innocent state,Jace almost couldn't believe his ears he never knew getting a pretty girl to follow him around would be this easy who knew all that practicing with wild pokemon would pay off oh and it paid off alright.

"This doesn't mean anything by the way,at this point you are an unwanted travel companion"Jace immediately felt a piece of his soul die he couldn't believe it even after all the effort he put into beating Julie and proving himself as an exceptional trainer she still hadn't fallen for him perhaps he should have crushed her harder that might have done it.

Julie flinched in realisation that her pokemon had still been on the floor,fainted from it's previous battle.Julie knelt down on both knees and lifted her squirtle carefully not to cause it anymore unwanted pain "I guess I wasn't much of a trainer today huh?"she half asked half cried to Squirtle who she expected to be raging at their defeat "I'm sorry please forgive me Squirtle I promise I'll do all I can to become a better trainer"Squirtle opened it's once heavy eyes and smiled at Julie who was now sobbing tears rushing down her face.

"Squuh!"Squirtle exclaimed moving it's legs frantically acting not out of fear or anger but because of its childish like joy and need to cheer up Julie who immediately stopped her incesive crying and smiled at her kind spirited pokemon.In the midst of all of this Jace stood not to far from the scene watching Julie he had felt bad for beating her as he saw her frustration due to the loss he had never intended to make her cry what he intended was to thrash her so she felt like she would cry?

While Jace stood in front of Julie while deep in thought she looked up at him abruptly creating an atmosphere of awkwardness as Jace looked back at her.Julie immediately wiped the tears from her eyes and looked him sternly in the eyes to which Jace winced from her sharp glare he all but took two steps back instinctively.

XXXXXXXXX

Julie and Jace now stood in the pokemon center located in Viridian City it was fairly close to their home town matter-a-fact it was the town just after their own.Julie and Jace sat on a bench inside the center as Jace fed his pokemon it smiled as it was fed it's delicious treats "Charrr!" Julie couldn't help but watch in awe at Jace and Charmander's bond.

She couldn't figure out what made them so compatible not compatible like to date if anything she was the most compatible for Jace "Are you okay Julie?"Jace asked the suddenly flustered Julie both Charmamder and Jace looked at her curiously and her now red face.

"Uhhh what do you mean I-I'm fine stop asking stupid questions"Julie snapped then crossed her hands and looked away cheekily,"Ok if you say so"Jace stood up and was about to exit the center "Wait Jace!"Julie said as she stood from the bench "Yeah what is it?"Jace asked lazily.

"Well remember how I asked you to help me with this being a trainer stuff?"Jace nodded in response to the now pouting girl "Well can you teach me?"she asked again Jace put his hand on his forehead pretending to think it over until Julie punched him in the arm "Okay okay I was just joking...yes I'll teach you geez?!"the boy said "But let's start tomorrow I'm kind of tired"he said before yawning along with his companion.

"Ok can't wait"Julie replied cheerfully.

XXXXX

The vibrant golden sun hung high up illuminating the now blue skies with it's cheerful radiant light.Spearows and Pidgey's could be seen soaring across the sky in flocks.

"You ready Julie?"Jace asked Julie who was also stretching in preparation for the upcoming battle against Jace."Do you really think battling you again will improve me and Squirtle's bond?"Jace nodded in response as he stretched his hands all the way down to his toes which he wiggled happily.

Jace and Julie had woken up early that morning to take a jog.Jace had told Julie that it would be good for her to be more actively involved with her partner which meant exercising together,eating together,sleeping together and most of all sharing memories and experiences together.

It was hard to doubt Jace's advice as he seemed to know what he was doing.Julie had reluctantly crawled out of bed and changed into her blue sports bra, gray running tights and red shoes.Julie had spent most of the morning running like a magikarp on land it was obvious to see that she wasn't much of a runner and neither was her Squirtle they seemed to share a similar opinion to running as they objected the whole run from and back to the pokemon center.

Jace knew the running exercise wasn't a sure fire way for Squirtle and Julie to bond.They had to find their own thing,which would bring them together."Are you ready?"Jace said ecstaticly as he did some lunges alongside his Charmader.Julie nodded nervously as her Squirtle was not as in tune with her as Jace and Charmander were with eachother.

The two trainers were using the battlefield behind the pokemon centre to train,Jace was sporting a black sleeveless top and brown shorts along with some white running shoes with his signature cap which was flipped backwards of course to reveal his spiky red hair.

"Okay let's start things off Charmander use ember!"Jace exclaimed as Charmander belched some red dust like flames which were headed for Squirtle."When did your Charmander learn ember?"Julie asked in complete awe,Jace grinned"Oh it's a little something we picked up during training no biggy."

Julie's Squirtle then turned to use it's shell as a shield,the attack landed and the force knocked Squirtle over it took a second for him to quickly regain his composure.Julie was filled with anxiety,seeing how Squirtle acted on it's own accord against the attack.

Did Squirtle not need Julie's help to win this battle or any battle.Anxiety took over Julie's mind like a bad virus.She couldn't help but doubt her ability to lead Squirtle to victory.Maybe she wasn't competent enough as a trainer,maybe this was just another unachievable dream of hers.

"HEY JULIE SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Julie was now out of the dark ruin which was once her thoughts.She tried to act unfazed but her eyes gave her away she was full of doubt and inhibitions.Jace looked at Julie starring her down,he wasn't tring to lower her confidence but hoping to rebirth her conviction."Julie,remember no one can be perfect at one specific thing unless they believe in themself"what Jace was saying actually was true Julie had always tried to fake her confidence not letting anyone see her self doubt and lack of self-confidence.

She didn't trust anybody and in turn nobody trusted her but what she failed to realise was that becoming a trainer would require her to build a bond with her pokemon.Trust,love and mutual respect for one another were key in the process,at first Julie failed to realise This.She had tried to run away from her emotions but they always caught up with her in the end.There was no escape for her,no where to hide,now where to run.She couldnt face the the truth which her emotions carried they weighed to much on her soul.

Squirtle who was now on it's knees again it stood up with some trouble before giving Julie a side glance.A burning fire could be seen in Squirtle's oak brown eyes,a determination,no more than that a burning desire to be at one and at ease with both itself and Julie.

Julie could feel what little strength she had left stir in her stomach.She could feel Squirtle's compassion,it's love,it's hate and it's overwhelming strength."Squirtle is that...is that how you feel?"Squirtle nodded slightly in response to Julie's words"You're just like me aren't you,ok then we can do this we can win!"Julie exclaimed with conviction as her Squirtle charged at Charmander at high speeds leaving only dust clouds in it's wake.

Squirtle struck Charmander with a powerful headbutt,which caused Charmander to flinch in pain and stagger backwards.Jace could only look in wonder at this new duo which stood before him at their peek.It was difficult to describe the energy that Julie and Squirtle exuded, it was simply both ferocious and majestic.Julie commanded Squirtle with no fear or anxiety she had complete faith in all her actions and her abilities it was truly a sight to see.

"Charmander are you ok?"Jace asked the now unnerved Charmander"Wow that was headbutt,who knew that just from Julie and Squirtle connecting they would get such a powerful move."Jace's eyes flaired up his intense passion surfacing as the battle was about to recommence."Alright,no holding back use scratch Charmander!"

"Charr!"Charmander roared before charging at Squirtle."So,you were holding back huh well me and Squirtle will show you our true power.GO!"Squirlte obeyed it's master's command as it used its powerful legs to leap towards Charmader."I'm sorry it took so long for me to realise the truth of battling.Thank you for waiting for me."

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will be alternating between my Naruto fanfic and this one so I'll try to have another chapter put up by next week friday PROMISE!_


End file.
